


Tingles

by rosworms



Series: The ASMR Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASMR, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, book sounds, head tingles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autonomous sensory meridian response (ASMR) is a neologism for a perceptual phenomenon characterized as a distinct, pleasurable tingling sensation in the head, scalp, back, or peripheral regions of the body in response to visual, auditory, tactile, olfactory, and/or cognitive stimuli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingles

They’d been in the bunker’s library for hours. They had been researching something, when Sam found a book about angels and started asking questions. 

Missing his family and his home, Castiel gladly took the book from Sam and started answering questions. Somehow, they ended up sitting on the floor with their backs against one book case and Sam’s head was on the angel’s shoulder as the book lay open in Castiel’s lap. 

Sam had stopped asking questions, but listened as Castiel softly spoke. He was indulging in a guilty pleasure as the sounds of the thick paper pages turned slowly.

The grain of the paper gave a soft ‘shhh’ sound under Castiel’s rough fingers as he pointed out different details to Sam and embellished upon them with his soft rumbling voice. 

He loved when Castiel came across words that had a lot of hard consonants. Especially ‘sk’ sounds. In his low gruff voice, the sounds were so soothing that Sam would sometimes get so lost in the sounds that he would forget to pay attention to the actual words.

Every once in a while, Castiel would grip the leather cover and the moisture from his skin would make small ‘smack’ sounds as his fingers lifted from the surface. 

By far, Sam’s favorite was when Castiel would absently run his fingernails along the textured edge of the book. The scritching sound caused his whole head to tingle as his hairs stood up on end.

"Sam, are you cold? Your arm has goosebumps and you just shivered." Castiel’s voice raised in volume, startling Sam enough to lift his head.

"Hmm? Oh… yeah, I’m good. I was just enjoying listening to you." Sam’s glazed eyes would have caused Castiel to be concerned if it weren’t for the complete and total relaxed state Sam seemed to be in.

"Shall I continue?"

"Please." Sam smiled and laid his head back on Castiel’s shoulder again, this time Castiel’s arm was around him while the other gripped the book tightly. Little takataka sounds soothed him back into an almost trance-like state again as Castiel’s fingers tapped rhythmically.

The next day they ended up much in the same position, but this time Castiel paid attention to each thing that would trigger a tingly response from Sam.

On a whim, Castiel decided he would just start whispering stories to Sam in Russian. The reaction was so strong for Sam, that he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm the tingles that almost overwhelmed him. Castiel grinned and leaned in close, whispering sweet nothings in Russian.


End file.
